Triforce Protectors
by GlissGirl99
Summary: Zelda was the likeable Junior. Everything was going great...until she disappeared. Link was just "the nice guy" of his classes. He had always had a thirst for truth and justice. But not everything is as it seems. In a world of secrets, who can trust and who can be trusted? Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**Hello everyone! After a long 7 months of not writing I am finally back! I don't think I can update my other stories anymore, so I decided to make a new one! You're reading it right now! ;) I will do the best I can with it, so do your part and R&R! :) I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

**D/C: I don't own LoZ blah blah blah. 7 months...but I still don't own it.**

**(I know I posted this earlier, but I forgot to title my chapter! Sorry!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken (Zelda)

I woke up groggily. I had another dream where a fairy was guiding me through a forest shouting, "Hey! Listen!" It gave me a headache..._in my dream! _I finally got out of bed and turned on the shower. That's the third time I've had a dream with that fairy and forest.

After getting dressed and eating a hearty breakfast (granola bar, yippee...) I kissed my parents goodbye and drove to school. It was November now and I was finally used to being a Junior. It seems so weird that next year I will be a Senior.

I walked into the school and quietly made my way to my locker. The hallway is loud and obnoxious. A lot of the jocks also have lockers in this hallway, so you can't really expect otherwise. The only normal person around me is a guy named Link. I don't know him well, but his locker is next to mine and, thankfully, he is not one of those jocks, screaming and shouting.

Link pulled a textbook out of his locker and smiled at me. I smile back as I try to pull mine out too, but I accidentally grab the wrong one and knock the whole stack over. I was about to bend over to pick them up when Link came over and did it for me. People like him give me faith in humanity.

Class after class I grudgingly made it through the school day. Nothing necessarily bad had happened, but school was school. I went back to my locker to collect my things and grab my math textbook, to do my homework, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Karane there. She was my friend, even though she was a year above me.

"Zelda! I'll tell you this quickly, before all the sweaty jocks come piling in, but I need your help for the play!" Karane said. I nodded and replied, "Sure."

We rushed out of the hallway before it got too full. "What do you need exactly?" I asked. I've done many plays before, both in and out of school, so Karane often came to me when she needed advice about theatre. This was actually my first year of not auditioning, but I promised I'd help with props. It was just a coincidence one of my best friends was the head of props.

"As you know we are doing a play about the Hero of Time," Karane told me. It was a classic. I've never been in a Hero of Time play, but I loved watching them. "We're trying to figure out whether a metal, but fake, sword would be better or worse than a plastic one."

I thought about that for a second as we walked through the cafeteria to get to the entrance.. "Well the metal sword may be heavier than the plastic, but will be more realistic. The plastic might be less durable, but most likely more user friendly."

Karane nodded. "So which one?" I looked at her and replied, "Well I don't know for sure which would be best unless you already have the two on hand. Or are you trying to figure out which to get?"

"We have both of them in the prop box," Karane replied.

"Let the actor decide what's best for him then. They both have pros and cons, so he can have the finally decision," I answered. We were almost at the parking lot now.

"Well I've got to go! Homework to do, parents to see!" I said with a wave and then walked outside. I got in my car and pulled out of the school. I was on my way home when I saw the traffic had gotten pretty backed up. There must've been an accident. I turned right at the nearest stop sign and started to take a detour. In order for me to get home now I'd have to drive on some roads that were always pretty vacant.

I was enjoying being one of the only ones on the road. It always relaxed me a little bit more. Really, it was only me and the person behind me. Suddenly they sped up until they were _right_ behind me.

"We are the only people on the road and you're going to tailgate me?" I muttered to myself. This car really wanted me to speed up! I was already going a little over the limit and it was a vacant road, but I still didn't like speeding.

"Fine. I'll speed up a little more." I was going about 45 on a 30 mph road, yet the car still was on my bumper. "Give me some space!" I practically shouted. Finally they moved over onto the other side of the road and kept driving down it, so I did the mature thing and honked at them. They were a little ways ahead of me by then and must've had some serious road rage because suddenly they slammed on the brakes and swerved so they were blocking my lane horizontally. I slammed on my brakes as well, so I wouldn't crash and rolled down the window.

I was pretty frustrated now. "Seriously?!" I shouted. "Was that necessary?! Can you please move your car so I can go back to driving safely?" Two people dressed in black, one holding something, jumped out of the car. I was starting to freak out. The people started walking over to where I was.

I figured it wouldn't help much, but I started rolling up my window. One of the black-clothed people made a fist and smashed my windshield. That's right. The windshield was smashed by their hand.

Glass shattered everywhere and I was covered in it. The one that smashed the windshield pulled me out, ripping the seatbelt, through the windshield, with their giant hands, like it was _nothing_. This guy was HUGE! He grabbed my waist and held me up above the empty road.

"Knock her out," the giant holding me, commanded with a deep voice. The other one, with the tool, clenched it harder and I could tell he was about to hit me. He started to swing and...

* * *

**Man! It's the first chapter and there's already a cliff hanger! I think this story will work a lot better than my others because it pretty much goes straight into the action. So tell me! How was the first chapter?**

**Please review/follow/favorite! :) I will love you forever! **


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**This is my second chapter for this lovely story! Thanks for still reading! I guess you must be pretty concerned for Zelda, or something. Cliffhangers are fun! ;)**

**Thanks to Twilit Lady of Majesty and Tetra1143 for reviewing! :) You guys are amazing! Also thanks to Esparia for all of her support via PM! I'll do mentions for follows and favorites every 5 chapters, but reviews every chapter! If you want to be mentioned more often then review! ;)  
**

**D/C: It is tradition that I say, "Me no own Legend of Zelda!"**

* * *

Chapter 2: Captured (Zelda)

"She moved!"

"I think she might be waking up!"

"Quick! Knock her back out! I forgot to paint my nails!"

"You're wearing gloves! Plus we _want_ her to wake up!"

"I was beginning to think she was dead..."

"She's not dead. I didn't hit her enough to kill her."

"Oh my gosh! What if she is dead and she's really just a ghost coming back to haunt us!"

"Do us all a favor and shut up!"

My eyes fluttered a little bit. I was lying down somewhere. And there werre...people around me. My head was throbbing with a massive headache. I was driving earlier...and that stupid car...and those people dressed in black...the man with a big voice and big hands...and the other man with the thing in his hands... It was all coming together now.

I opened my violet eyes nice and wide now as I started to sit up. "You people. You...kidnapped me?" I turned my head to get a good look at everyone around the room. They were completely covered, masks and everything, in black clothing.

"Kidnapped...is a strong word. I would say you've just been...taken...well it may seem like we kidnapped you, but we didn't!" the littlest one in the group said. It was a girl's voice who spoke. She sounded pretty young too.

I was fully sitting up now, and my head was feeling somewhat better. "So I'm not kidnapped, but you followed me, almost made me crash, broke my windshield, knocked me out, and dragged me to wherever we are?!"

A man with a deep voice, probably the same one from earlier, started chuckling in the back of the room. "I think the girl is right. We _have_ kidnapped her!"

"This isn't funny!" I said getting real annoyed. "What's with the masks and the all-black get-up?"

"I said we should've picked a prettier color like light blue, or pink, or purple, or really anything but black! Or yellow, blech! But these people did not agree with me! Apparently 'kidnappers' only wear 'black!'" A really talkative female said from beside me.

"Please. Do us another favor and just SHUT UP! _FOREVER!" _an irritated female voice next to the her yelled.

"Girls. Calm down. Lets not fight and argue. We do not want our guest to be uncomfortable," a different voice said, once again, female. This one was different than the others. It was mature and authoritive. I could tell that she was the kind of person who would tell you to sit up a little taller and you would never slouch again.

I criss-crossed my legs on the weird bed thing I was sitting on. I think I must be in the medical area of this building. "I'm already pretty uncomfortable as it is, so please, don't worry about me." There was an awkward silence for a moment after I said that. "Where's the man who knocked me out with that...thing?"

"The man? That would be me. The _woman_." the authoritive voice responded. I looked around again at all the masked people. "How many girls are there? Isn't kidnapping a dude thing?"

The big man in the back started chuckling again. "I am one of two males. The other is inside his room at the moment...resting. The four in front of you would be the women."

"So there are six of you in total?" I asked, staring at the wall.

"Yes," the mature woman said. My head started spinning again so I laid back down.

One of the girls started whispering something I could not hear. "Maybe we should just let her rest," I heard someone say. My eyes were closed now and I could not see my captors.

"AHHHH!" one screamed. "SHE'S DEAD! SHE DIED! I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! NOW I'M GONNA BE SEEING HER DEAD BODY IN THE BACK OF MY MIND ALL THE TIME! YOU'VE GIVEN ME A GUILTY CONSCIENCE! THANKS A LOT!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the girl who screamed. "I was just closing my eyes!" At least I know they don't want me dead.

The authoritive one began to speak again, "You could still see her breathing too. Just don't scream. _Ever_."

I sat up and decided to ask "The Questions." "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Really?" the girl who was screaming asked. "That's what you're gonna say? How can you get more cliché than that?! Be more original next time! I don't like hearing those _old_ questions! _Every_ movie with a hostage person has that!"

The little one finally spoke again, "She's not our hostage. She's our guest. You need to be nice! Maybe she doesn't watch those movies! Maybe she thought she was being original! Just don't be so rude!" The little one was starting to become my favorite...if you could have a favorite captor.

"Well excuse my 'unoriginality', but can someone please explain what's going on?" I asked, sincerely wanting to know what was happening.

"We didn't bring you here to hurt and torture you," a male voice that I hadn't heard before called out. I lifted my head and looked at the doorway and sure enough the sixth member joined them. His voice was old and worn, so I figured he was the elder of the group. Maybe my judgement about the authoritive female was wrong and this man was the real leader.

The man walked over to where I was lying, next to all others. "Are you well enough to stand?" he questioned. I nodded slowly. "Follow me please." I saw no use of resisting, so I stood up and did as he said. We walked through twisted hallways and past many rooms until we came to one where he stopped at.

"This will be your bedroom for now. Please, make yourself comfortable," he kindly said. I looked him in his eyes, er, where I assumed them to be, and asked, "Will you explain to me what's going on now?"

The man told me to get some rest then shut and locked the door. Everything that had happened finally hit me and tears began running down my cheeks. What did I do to deserve this? Why me? This was all too strange! And what about my parents? And friends? What do they think of me missing? How long was I out anyway? Long enough for anyone to notice? I had too many questions and not enough answers!

I sobbed and sobbed until I had no more tears. I felt so sick and I didn't even have anywhere to puke. Or use the restroom, now that I thought about it. I wiped my face and laid stomach-down on the bed. The pillow was nice and soft in a room that was so cold and creepy. I felt like I was in some sort of prison. Well I guess it seemed somewhat nicer than a prison...

I began to get pretty drowsy and I started to fall asleep, but the banging on the door startled me out of my sleepy state.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2! Hopefully it was interesting enough that I haven't lost your attention! Nothing really actiony happened, but you've sort of met the captors now! **

**So I decided I'm going to ask Story Related Questions (SRQ) and Personal Questions (PQ) at the end of each chapter! Please leave a review answering one or both! I love all of you and I really do wanna hear your thoughts! :) Plus, I can get to know all of you lovelies better! :D**

**SRQ: What's you guys' thoughts and opinions of the captors?**

**PQ: What's your favorite Zelda game? :) [****I really like Ocarina of Time and I thought Skyward Sword was an excellent addition to the series (although other's may disagree).]**


	3. Chapter 3: Prisoner

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story! I LOVE YOU! XD If you are, and you're not following it, why not save yourself some trouble and add it to your alerts! ;)**

** Also a huge thank you to Tetra1143 and Neko x3 for reviewing and answering the questions and stuff! :D Seriously guys! Review please! It would make my day! :)**

**D/C: Nope. Don't own it. See ya'!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Prisoner (Still Zelda...)

I sat up straight; my heart was beating quickly. The person who banged on the door quickly unlocked it and came in. It was the giant.

"You scared me!" I shouted. He chuckled and said, "Sorry! I was just coming to bring your food!" I had forgotten that I hadn't had dinner yet. I actually didn't even know what time it is! But I wasn't really hungry. Not after everything that had happened, anyway.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not really hungry... What time is it?"

The giant rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you were unconscious when we had dinner, so it's around 9 or 10 or so at night."

I figured I would eventually get hungry so I gratefully took the tray of steaming food from him. It looked really nice, better than I would've expected. I placed the tray on my bed beside me.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked politely. The giant nodded and gestured me to follow. A few rooms over was a cute little bathroom. It had a nice shower and bath After I quickly used the restroom I followed the giant back to my room.

"Anything else you need?" he asked from inside my room. As I made my way to my bed, I nodded and replied, "Can I talk to my parents?" The giant politely shook his head and I frowned. How was I supposed to let them know I was safe?

The giant edged out of my doorway. "I will be back around 11 pm to pick up your plate. It'll either be me or S- Whoops! Almost broke one of the rules! I'll see you later!"

I could not believe what I just witnessed! That man who politely brought me dinner is the same man who broke my windshield and commanded the other one to knock me out! I glanced at my plate. If they were coming by to collect it tonight, then I should probably eat it now, while it's warm. I took a bite of what seemed to be cucco meat and was shocked at how flavorful and delicious it was! Quickly, my food was all gone, including my desert of pudding. And I wasn't even that hungry!

Maybe all I needed was a warm meal because I started coming to my senses again. I had a cell phone in my pocket this whole time! Why didn't I think of it before? I could call 911 or my parents or someone to help me! I reached in my back pocket for it, but nothing was there. I checked my front pockets too and all I had was a tube of lip gloss. I threw it against the wall in anger.

"Darn it! I was so close, but _noooo_, these people have to be so _smart_!" I shouted in anger. I glared at my lip gloss that had bounced off the wall into the middle of the room. Seeing no point in having it sit there, I stood up to pick it up when there was a knock at my door. It wasn't 11 yet. Who could it be?

The knocker unlocked the door and made their way in. I could tell it was a female because she was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and white pants. She even had white boots, white gloves, and a white mask to top it all off.

"Hi!" she greeted with a wave. I stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Look, I'm not really supposed to be talking to you, but I like making new friends and you have an excellent hair!" I pulled at a strand of my blonde hair. She wanted to talk to me and be "friends" because I had nice "hair"?

"Oh my gosh!" she suddenly shrieked. I looked around to see why she said that. "You wear Hylia's Lips too? That's my absolute favorite kind of lip gloss!"

I bent down and picked up my lip gloss. "I, uh, dropped it."

The girl giggled. "It's okay! I heard you throw it and start shouting!" My cheeks started to heat up from embarrassment. "I can understand how frustrated and tense you must be right now."

I looked the girl in her mask. She was definitely the bubbly one that was talking a lot earlier. "Why do you have to wear those disguises?" I asked casually.

"I know! It's horrid! But at least I changed out of it! I only need to wear the mask and gloves for now! We have to protect our identities from you!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I could easily de-mask you right now!" The girl's hands shot up and meld the mask tightly. "I just don't understand why everyone around here is so...secretive, that's all. I mean, no names, no faces, hardly any contact! Is it really that big of a deal?"

The young woman shrugged. "I don't get it either, but it must be because I was given strict orders not to tell you anything until you were ready!"

"Until I'm ready?!" I immediately asked. This caught my attention. "Ready for what?!"

"Ready to hear the truth," she answered like it was obvious. It was a very vague answer, but it was better than nothing. "If you're wondering if we're like 'bad guys' that want to 'hurt you', I promise that we're not. We did this for your own good. To protect you."

Yeah right. You guys smash up my car and knock me unconscious to protect me. I didn't say it, but that's what I thought. This girl did seem to give me answers, so I thought I'd ask more questions. "What about my parents? What will they think?"

"Don't worry we used your phone to contact them! I actually was in charge of this one. I told them you would be staying at my place for a few nights to work on schoolwork!" the bubbly teen, well at least she seemed to be a teen, replied.

Hearing that gave me hope. "So I'm only here for a few nights?!"

The girl started laughing. "Hahahahaha...um, no. You'll live here for now on! In a few days we'll take you to your parents house and you'll explain you're going to a boarding school and won't be back!" She said it a little too cheerily in my opinion.

"I don't think they'd allow it..." I said, hoping she'd reply, "Oh yeah! Of course! We'll take you home immediately!" in that giggly way of hers.

She seemed to be a different person when she answered darkly, "We'll make them allow it." A look of terror crossed my face immediately and the girl found it so funny. She started laughing and pointing and saying, "Hahahaha! Your face! I wish I had my phone so I could've taken a picture and posted it to Picstagram!" She reached inside her pockets. "Oh! I do have my phone! Can you make that face again?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "No," I curtly said. The girl nodded and slowly out her phone away.

"Hey!" the young woman suddenly exclaimed. "I know what I can do! I can braid your hair! It's so pretty! Can I? Please? PLEEEEEAAAAASE?!" I could tell how eager she was and since I didn't have anything better to do, I allowed it.

We walked over to my bed and I sat next to her. "Turn your head," she told me. I did so. "Look. I'm not supposed to, but I need to take off my gloves! Close your eyes and no peeking please!" I didn't understand why I couldn't see her hands, but I didn't want to get anybody in trouble.

She stroked my hair and combed her fingers through it. She weaved it around and it felt nice, I will admit. It reminded me of when my mother used to braid my hair, in front of the fireplace. She would tell me stories of when she was little, going on adventures in her backyard. She was such a free spirit and I missed hearing those stories. Now I've grown up old enough, there's no need for her to braid my hair. I can do it on my own, just like how I'm expected to do everything else on my own. What if they won't miss me? What if they won't care that I decided to leave? What if they're actually happy that I want to move out and be on my own?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted my something sharp pricking the back of my neck. "Ow!" I yelped in surprise! "Sorry!" the girl said, but she pressed harder and finally pulled back. "It must be my nails! I really do need to trim them!" Her nails are...really sharp. It felt like she had a little knife and stabbed me with it. I wonder if she drew any blood by doing that...

The teen girl tied my hair and then put her gloves back on. I turned around to face her and thanked her. "I wish I had a mirror," I said. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a little compact mirror. I admired her handiwork and thanked her once more. I actually forgot that I was kidnapped. It felt more as if I was at a friend's house.

"You're really pretty, Zelda," she said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to face her again and smiled kindly. "I really wish I was as pretty as you. I mean, even your name is pretty! Zelda! I really like that! Is it okay that I call you Zelda?"

I was taken aback by her question. Of course she could call me by my name. I would much prefer it over "prisoner" or something. "Of course!" I answered with a smile.

"Gah!" The girl said in frustration. "It really isn't fair! How gorgeous you are! Even your voice is nice to listen to, it's not annoying like mine!" This put me in an awkward situation because I would normally say, "You're pretty too," but I couldn't see her at all. So I went with, "Your voice isn't annoying!" Just as long as you're not screaming, anyway.

"I should probably get going," the girl said, standing up. She quickly rushed out of my room. That was so weird... I did feel...closer to her now. What if that was the objective the whole time?! What if they want to befriend me and trick me into staying here?! It wasn't going to work!

Something very weird is going around here and I am determined to get to the bottom of it. No one just kidnaps a girl and braids her hair! It just doesn't add up! And everyone around here is just so...different from each other. I flopped down on my bed. Tomorrow morning I am demanding a clear explanation. One that actually makes sense! I undid my braid and stared at the ceiling. What are these people planning?!

Suddenly the lock on my door clicked and the giant entered. "Sorry! I just realized I forgot to knock!" When these people did things like that it confused me! They are being so...polite for kidnappers.

"Don't worry about it," I slowly said. "Is it really 11?"

The giant shook his head. "No. I figured I would come early to see if you were done. And you are!" I handed him the tray and he left with a quick goodbye. These people...they're so...confusing.

* * *

**Not the greatest chapter ever written... I know, I know. It was a filler. I'm sorry! Seriously! I hope it's not too boring and you lose interest! I would start crying! :( It's important that you get to know more about the characters and there _was_ some important info! The good stuff is coming later! And next chapter is in Link's POV! :) **

**SRQ: Why do you guys think these people are acting the way they are?**

**PQ: Should Nintendo make Link and Zelda's romance official? [I, personally, am all for that romance, but I'm worried that those who aren't won't want to play anymore. Plus we don't want the story to get too romantic and less like the Zelda games we all know and love. I think one of the reasons I liked SS especially was because their romance was hinted at, but never actually said.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing and Action

**Chapter 4 everybody! :) I know the last two chapters were kind of fillers, so I don't blame you if you're mad at me! XD This one is in Link's POV, so the different perspective should make you guys happy! It's really sappy at the beginning, I know, but it gets better! :D Chapter 5 will be where it's all at though, so just wait until then! **

**Thanks to Neko x3, twinxie100, ShadowNinja1011, Esparia, and Tetra1143 for reviewing! Seeing y'all review made my day! :) Less than three!**

**D/C: Legend of Zelda is awesome! But sadly...I do not own it! Maybe one day! Haha! Jk! XD**

**OH GOSH! I HAD CHAPTER 4 POSTED BUT IT WAS REALLY CHAPTER 7 I UPLOADED! DX MY LIFE IS OVER! IF YOU READ IT I AM SO SORRY! EVERYTHING IS SPOLIED! I REALLY HOPE YOU NOTICED MY MISTAKE BEFORE CONTINUING! I AM SUCH A MORON! :( PLEASE READ THIS CORRECT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Missing and Action (Link) **Maybe it's just me, but I thought my chapter title was very clever.**

It's been four days since I've seen her. The girl who's locker is next to mine. Her name is Zelda. She has perfect attendance, honor roll classes, and straight As. I think she must be really sick to be gone that long. I don't really know her, but she's nice. And pretty.

I shut my locker door and stare at hers. I've barely spoken to her, yet I feel...connected to her. The hallway is unbearable now. Seeing her smile everyday made it worth it. I feel so worried for her. Maybe I could bring her some flowers and a get well card. No, that's too cheesy. And she would probably think I'm a creep...

The bell rings and I hurry to my first period. We have it together. Her desk is a few places in front and to the left of me. She still does not show up. I quietly do my work and once I'm finished I wrote in my notebook: "Note to self- Talk to one of Zelda's friends and see what's going on with her. I know she would never miss school unless something serious was wrong.

At the end of the day, after the bell rings, I spotted one of Zelda's friends, Ilia, In the hallway. Ilia seems like a nice girl, but she has a crush on me. It gets really annoying when I try to talk to her. I decided to risk everything and walk up to her.

"Hey Ilia," I casually said. She smiled and said hello. "I was wondering..."

Ilia's eyes widened. "You want to go out with me? Really, I feel...almost honored, but I'm over you."

I raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't what I was going to ask. I was just wondering if you knew were Zelda was."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "But I'm glad you noticed too! I thought it was weird she hasn't been here! I texted and called her several times, but she won't answer. Well...one time she picked up, but hung up immediately." That was very strange to me. She wasn't even saying anything to her best friends!

"I'm worried about her. I think something's wrong!" I admit. "I enjoyed talking to her at my locker, but now she's gone and I don't have a locker buddy..."

Ilia had a sly grin on her mouth. "You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know...I hardly even know her. I just wish I could talk to her more. I just want to be her friend," I answered truthfully.

"I know exactly what we can do!" Ilia squealed! "We should go over to her house to visit her! She once gave me a surprise get-well visit! We should return the favor!"

I squinted my eyes and furrowed my brows. "And I should come to?" Ilia nodded, excitedly. It was just the cheesy thing I wanted to avoid, but it was better than nothing.

I gave Ilia a ride in my car (she normally took the bus) and she gave me directions. Once we arrived at a nice looking home, we stepped out of the car and made our way to the front door. Just as we were about to knock, my phone went off in my pocket. Ilia waited for me to answer the call, before knocking.

I checked who it was. Pipit. I was gonna be in trouble with him. "Hello?" I asked in a small voice.

"UUUGGGHHHH!" Pipit said in frustration. "Where are you?! I don't even see your car! Did you leave me, dude?" Yep. I was in trouble.

"Noooo...well I mean, I physically left you, but I can always be in your heart if you-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any of that! I don't care where you are, but you are turning your butt around and picking me up!"

"Dude, calm down. I'll be right over soon. I just need to-"

"NO! COME AND GET ME OR I WILL COME AND FIND YOU!"

I facepalmed so badly. I am a terrible person. "I need some more toothpaste! And your mom said we were running low on milk! If you could walk to the store and get those things I'll pick you up later. 'Kay? Bye!" I silenced my phone and shoved it in my pocket, very frustrated.

Ilia turned to me. "Left someone behind?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Pipit. I'm supposed to give him a ride home everyday."

"Pipit? He's the guy you're staying with right? Senior? Brown hair?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah," I verified. Pipit had always been my buddy. He was always there for me. My parents died at a young age and him and his mom graciously took me in. Now we're brothers. The thing is, I have to give him rides home because he still doesn't have his driver's license...and today I forgot about him.

I turned to face Ilia again. "Don't worry. He's going to the store, so we'll just head over there and pick him up afterward." She nodded and we finally decided to knock on the door. A woman, I'm assuming Zelda's mom, answered.

"Is Zelda here?" Ilia asked. The mom furrowed her brows and replied, "Nope. She said she was staying with a friend for a few days to work on a school project."

My eyebrows shot up above my head and my eyes widened. "And you allowed that?"

"Well if there's one thing I know about Zelda, it's the fact that I can trust her," Mrs. Harkinian said in response.

Ilia and I looked at each other at the same time. "Mrs. H. I don't mean to worry you, but Zelda hasn't been to school for the past four days," Ilia explained.

"Oh dear. That is worrisome. Hopefully she will return soon, or I guess I'll tell the police. You kids have a nice day!" and then a door was slammed in our faces.

I looked at the ground, starting to worry even more. "I don't know if she took that news well or not," I said after an awkward silence.

"Neither do I. Zelda's parents have always confused me..." We made our way back to my car and I drove to the store by the school, to pick Pipit up.

I checked my phone when we got there. I had several missed calls and texts with some extremely rude comments from him. I sent a quick text, "I'm at the front," and waited for him. After a few moments a very angry Pipit made his way to the car. He was about to open the front door, but stopped as he saw Ilia sitting there.

"What is this, man? You ditch me for some girl?" He asked after throwing the groceries in the side and climbing in.

I started to drive and ignored him, but Ilia turned around to speak with him. "Do you know Zelda Harkinian?"

"She's that cute blonde right? Junior? Real smart?" Pipit described her.

Ilia turned back to the front, but continued speaking. "Well she hasn't been at school for four days now. We stopped at her house to check on her, but her parents said she was _working on a school project somewhere else. _They don't even know where!"

"Oh wow! What do you guys think?" he asked, becoming a more understanding person.

I accidentally pressed a little too hard on the brakes when we reached a stop sign. "It sounds like trouble."

Ilia pointed at street ahead. "Turn right here," she told me. "Her mom hardly gave a reaction. She said that was 'worrisome' and that she hoped she'll return soon, then slammed the door in our faces."

I looked in the mirror and saw Pipit's eyes get really wide. "That _is_ hardly a reaction! What if her parents murdered her?! We need to call the police!"

"Zelda's parents are a lot of things, but killers aren't one of them," Ilia answered. "My guess is that...well she's too smart and knows how stupid running away would be! I don't even know what to think..."

"Maybe her parents didn't murder her, but a serial killer did!" Pipit exclaimed.

I sighed. "You aren't helping the situation. Please just shut your mouth."

I finally pulled in to Ilia's house. She asked for my phone so she could put her and Zelda's numbers in it. I promised I would text her if I found out anything new. We waved goodbye and I turned around to drive home.

Pipit was really quiet for most of the ride. "This is all really weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can't believe someone would just go missing like that..." I agreed.

"No. That's not what I meant. I was talking about the fact you finally got a girl's number! It only took someone to get murdered for it-"

"PIPIT!" I yelled angrily. "This isn't funny! I have a gut feeling that there is more to this than there seems! I think we need to call the police when we get home."

I slammed hard on my brakes when some man with something in his hands ran across the street. I was annoyed that he wasn't paying attention until I saw a young lady, maybe in her early twenties, chasing after him. It looked like she was being mugged!

"That woman! She's needs help! I've got to go!" I jumped out of the car, and the people behind us honked. I heard Pipit yell something to me, from his window, but I was in the zone. I was chasing the man and he was about to turn a corner. Luckily I knew that the corner would make a big circle back onto this same street. I ran to the spot I knew the man would come out and waited.

Within a few seconds the man ran up and I made my move. I kicked him in his stomach and he fell over. He sat up, but I bent over and punched his face. I gave him a look of pure disgust, then grabbed the bag from his hands. I kicked his head again and he fell down, unconscious.

Behind me the woman shrieked. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea! Is there anything I can do for you?" I shook my head, but she looked at me dissatisfied. "If there's every anything I can do for you..." she reached inside her bag for a pen and paper. "Call me!" She wrote her phone number down and handed it to me.

I stood there staring at this woman. She _was_ really pretty and she gave me her number! "I hope to here from you hero," she said with a goodbye.

I walked to my car with a big smirk on my face. "Did you see that?"

"No!" Pipit said. "All I could see were the cars moving around us! And you forgot to put the car in park! But I did call the police for whatever just happened. It seemed serious enough. Did they ever show?" I looked in my mirror and I did see some cops coming.

"They'll take care of it from here. We should probably get going now," I answered.

"Aren't you supposed to talk to them? Tell them what happened? And what about the mugger?" Pipit asked. It was too late now because I was already driving off.

We walked inside the house and Pipit's mom seemed worried. "You boys took a long time today! Is everything okay?" I put the milk in the fridge and waited for Pipit to explain.

"Link stopped a man from robbing a woman and got her number. Then his girlfriend, a different girl, went missing and Link and some other girl went to her house," Pipit horribly summed up. "And he left me behind when he went to her house..."

Pipit's mom stared at me with complete shock. I guess she didn't really see me as the "hero" type. "You got a girlfriend? And actually talked to girls?" Pipit started laughing at me and I facepalmed.

"She's not my girlfriend! Is it really that hard to believe I had one though?" I countered. Pipit's uncontrollable laughter answered my question. "Shut up Puppet."

He glared at me. "You shut up, Lanky." I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something, but Ms. Sky came in between both of us.

"I'm sorry Link. I shouldn't have said that. But the important thing is that you did help a woman who was in trouble. I'll make something extra special for dinner!"

Pipit's jaw dropped. "So if he saves a woman in real life we get a special dinner, but when I do it on a game it's not even appreciated! I'd have you know, it took me 2 hours to navigate the last temple! And then I had to beat the boss! Oh, and don't even get me started on the side quests! So-"

"I'm gonna go to my room, but please, if you ever want to finish whining, let me know!" I said leaving the room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. It wouldn't hurt to try texting or calling her.

* * *

(Kidnapper)

Zelda's phone began to ring on the table. No one went to answer it. I sighed and made my way over to the table to see who was calling. There was no name of the person, just a number. I picked it up then immediately hung up. There.

Then a message appeared on the screen. It read: Hey Zelda! This is Link Ordon from school! I was just wondering how u were bc I haven't seen u in a while!

My eyes widened and I picked up the phone. Could it be? Was it really him? The one we were trying to locate? I placed the phone back on the table and made my way to the lair. After putting this newly gathered information in the computer, I knew I had to alert the team.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Dramatic music! XD That doesn't seem good! These people know where they can find Link! Well, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! :)**

**SRQ: Do you think Link should've called the police immediately about Zelda's missing? And what do you think these kidnappers have in mind?**

**PQ: If they actually did ever make a Legend of Zelda movie would you watch it? [I would probably watch it just because I love LoZ so much, but I'd be worried they wouldn't do it correctly.]**


End file.
